Why does it have to be you
by secret life of sadness
Summary: Danny's been having only one thing on his mind lately... Vlad
1. Chapter 1

Why does it have to be you?

Why are you the one that I love so much?

Why just why?

Danny stood there uncomfortably as his parents talked with Vlad over some coffee. Vlad once again was too close to Maddie doing his usual flirting. The same nauseating feeling rising in Danny's stomach. His hand clutching the wall as he eves dropped on their conversation.

They were going on about their latest ghost hunting gadget.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked away, it wasn't his fault that his parents were crazy ghost hunters. Plus, it was his dad's fault that this happened in the first place. He phased out the wall and ended up at Nasty Burger. He ordered some fries and a shake and waited for Tucker. Tucker showed up moments later, "hey dude what up?"

Danny showed no interest as he was playing around with his fries. "Umm… Danny?" Oh yeah "Hi Tuck, I'm fine."

You don't look it man, but boy do I have a story for you. "So I overheard from someone that Paulina is going to ask you on a date, yes I know it sounds crazy but you never know man, what if she does ask you." Usually Danny would perk right up at the thought of Paulina and start to get all mushy but this time he didn't. He continued to pick at his fries, not giving what Tucker just said some thought.

"Did you even hear me Tucker said loudly, I said Paulina the Paulina you've been crushing on since forever. She might ask you out!"

"I've been thinking about her, maybe I don't like her anymore. Why am I chasing her when I know she won't like me back? Plus, have you seen the way she talks no offence but she's not the brightest star out there." Tucker spit out the fry in his mouth coughing, "omg dude seriously you don't like Paulina anymore, what's up with that".

"I rather like someone who will like me back he said blushing at the thought of Vlad." Tucker noticed the red starting to form on his cheeks. "Do you like someone?" No Danny said brushing off any thoughts of Vlad. No one Danny said immediately after. Just drop the subject okay.

He knew exactly who he liked, Vlad… but he was still in the closet and he wasn't sure how Tucker would react to the news, and he also wasn't sure of what to tell Sam.

Sorry Tucker I need to head home and get some homework done. "Did you Danny Fenton just say you need to do homework" Danny walked out the front to a secluded area and flew away.

Danny was very confused as to what was going on his life more importantly in his mind. He was sure he liked Vlad, but Vlad only had an eye for his mother and he was sure that Vlad would never feel the same as Danny. Danny shook his head to remove these thoughts from his brain. He needed someone to talk to but he wasn't sure who.

Vlad..he was the one he needed to talk to, he was the one he needed the most. He wanted the older halfa's lips on his his soft lips pressing against… "NO!" Danny yelled to himself, this isn't what I should be thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Sorry guys for the late chapter update. I've been super busy with exams and such, but I am off for the holidays so hopefully I can get more chapters out! Also thank you to those who have given my first chapter a follow and favorite, I really appreciate it. 3 I know I am not the best writer out there so do give me loads of feedback. -Thanks**

* * *

Danny made it to his house, he changed out of Phantom and went straight to his room.

"Hey sweetie you hungry want a snack?"

"No thank you mom, I'm not hungry"

Danny flopped onto his bed trying to clear his mind.

 _Sam wants to video chat…._

Groaning at the thought of talking to Sam he let the call go through so he wouldn't have to explain why he rejected the call. He had a huge feeling Tucker told her about his mood today and their talk. He was so not ready to hear it from Sam as well. He decided to take a nap hoping it would clear his mind.

Danny awoke to the older halfa floating next to his bed. "What the fuck Vlad ever heard of knocking. Or asking before entering." Danny was surprised and nervous all at the same time. He was shocked to see his crush in front of him but also surprised "Whatever Daniel, I have no time for knocking" "Well what is it?" Danny said rolling his eyes, he wanted to disappear at this very moment scared that he might do something he shouldn't. "I just came to check up on you that's all, your mother told me she was concerned with how you have been acting and asked me to help out, so I couldn't say no" "You sure it's not to get into her pants, c'mon fruitloop you really think you want to help me"

"EXCUSE ME DANIEL, ill have you know that there is no ulterior motive behind this, I am concerned myself. I know you'll find it hard to believe but I do." Danny could feel heat rising to his cheeks, trying to push back the natural rosy cheeks he hid under his blanket. Did he just say that to Vlad, oh god yes he did, and did Vlad just say he might care about me? Danny regained composer and stood up, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm still a bit tired, what would you like to know Vlad?"

"Danny who are you talking to?" Maddie said pushing the door open. Danny noticed Vlad going invisible and quickly grabbed his phone to act like he was talking to Sam. "Just talking to Sam about school work," "Okay sweetie dinner will be ready in a few." "Okay thanks mom."

As soon as Maddie left Danny looked around the room looking for Vlad. "Hey Vlad, you still here?" "Vlad?" He figured he had left, with no response back. Why was Vlad actually here and was he really concerned about him, these were questions Danny had running through his head. He groaned and plopped right back into bed.

Dinner

Food was the last thing he needed at the moment. "Sorry Mom not hungry" With that Danny ran out the door went ghost. He needed to clear his head, and ghost fighting is exactly what would help. He flew up and headed straight to see if someone needed some help getting back into to the ghost zone. Hopefully there was some stupid ghost looking for boxes. Danny chuckled at the thought of fighting the Box Ghost and sending him into the Fenton Thermos. Yeah that is exactly what he needed to kick some ghost butt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy lovely peeps of the Phandom, thanks for sticking around and reading chapter 2. The few of you who actually followed and favorited my story thank you soo much, I know my chapters are on the rather short side but I am hoping to make them a bit longer as it continues. This is acutally my first time writing a story with chapters as I am known for only writing one shots. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Danny sped up as he flew past Casper High, looking down at the windows. He swore he saw a shadow in the windows of the school. Fazing through the wall he stepped inside looking around. Danny then decided to fly around to get a better look around the school. It felt so odd for him to be here after school hours. Going through each classroom he stopped at Mr. Lancers room, he heard a loud bang coming from the cafeteria. Flying at full speed towards the cafeteria he bumped into a ghost.

"That's weird, my ghost sense didn't go off" Danny stretched his arm out and a green beam shot right towards the ghost. The attack didn't affect the ghost at all. It still "stood" there. The unknown ghost then went full speed plunging forward towards Danny. He flew away from the ghost but didn't move in time. Danny was pushed, flying back into the gym. He got back on his feet and made another hit, the green energy coming out of his hand. This time hitting the ghost, the unknown ghost went flying towards the bleachers. That is what Danny thought. Then out of nowhere the ghost came and trapped Danny in some ecto cube. Danny was shocked as he barely put up a fight. He tried to blast at the cube, but nothing was working. It seemed the cube was preventing him from using most of his powers.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The ghost did not answer and just carried him away. They made it out of the school and the ghost was flying away from the school. Everything was looking very familiar to him, the route the ghost was taking, the buildings and the cars. Then all the puzzle pieces fit in his mind, he knew why everything looked so familiar. They were headed towards his house, Fenton Works. After examining the cube Danny noticed a overly creepy looking Jack sticker on the side of the box. That meant this was the doing of his parents. Since when did his parent become good ghost hunters. Since when did they actually know how to make a full functioning ghost. This is only something that Vlad would know how to do. If Vlad was behind this he would so strangle the man, even if he loved the older halfa dearly. The strange thing was that it didn't seem like it was Vlad's doing. Maybe his parents were actually good at their job now. "OH SHIT, that means they have the tech to dissect me molecule by molecule…my worst fears might come true" "This totally explains why my ghost sense did not go off." Danny frantically went over every possible scenario as to what's going to go down in the lab. "shit shit shit shit, what should I do?" Danny kept firing shots at the cube hoping to break it, but nothing happened.

Soon they made it to Fenton Works. "what if I turn back into _Danny_ then they would see how it's a big mistake, that the ghost grabbed the wrong person, they would either get mad at me for being out late or even worse. They would put two and two together and figure out that I am actually Danny Phantom." If the ghost was a intelligent as he thought he would easily give his secret away. "breath and stay calm, you will get out of this. You are Danny Phantom you can do this. Your parents are dumb, _no offence,_ you can talk your way out of this"

"Well done Mr.X you have not failed us" Jack said smiling at Maddie. "Look who we have here, invisobill" "Actually the names Phantom, Danny Phantom." "Who cares about your name, we are here to examine you" Maddie said. Shit, Danny thought how do I get out of this?

Elsewhere in Wisconsin

"C'mon Maddie lets see what the idiotic Fenton family is up to" _meow_

"No way did Jack finally capture a ghost, took him long enough, maybe there is something smart in that dumb brain of his, wait what, that can't be, is it Daniel. Shit I better go help him. Stay here Maddie" _meow_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the super late chapter update. Im still actually surprised that people want to read this story hehe thanks guys. Ive been soo busy with school, life and other things. Sadly I can't say that I will be posting regularly, but I will try. Thanks for the follows and favs thanks guyssss. It really means a lot. Do give me feedback please.**

* * *

The dark black lines appeared around Vlad, as he started to transform into Plasmius. He flew down to his lab and walked into to the ghost zone. He flew as fast as he could to make it to the Fenton's in time. He raced passed many doors and portals, nearly knocking into Skulker.

(At the Fentons)  
"Do you have all the tools ready dear?" Maddie asked jack getting her supplies ready. "Yeah I do right here," he said pulling out a electro gun that made Danny nearly faint.  
"Maddie we should call Danny down to see this, he'd be soo exited to a real ghost that we caught here in our lab"  
"No dear you know how Danny gets around ghost it's a touchy subject for him. I always wonder why"  
"Maybe because he's right here you dumb people"

"what is that invisobill"  
"FOR THE LAST TIME ITS NOT INVISO…. Ouch cut it out da... Jack"  
"No we must found out more about you ghost"  
"But you might up end up killing me at this rate"  
"Shut it and let me dissect you molecule by molecule"  
Shit at this rate I'll transform back into Fenton and my parents will find out fuck fuck  
"Maddie hand me the electro gun we just made"  
"But dear we want to keep this ghost alive not kill him, do you see him we've already put him through soo much"  
"I suppose we have but hes soo close to cracking, I'll just use it once"  
Jack too the gun from Maddie and shot it at Danny's chest. Shortly after two black rings appeared around him and he transformed into Fenton.  
Maddie and Jack's face were wide open in shock and horror. Not only did they just find out that invisobill is their son but that they might have killed their son. Danny laid there passed out and bruised all over from the poking and shooting that went on by his parents. He was too much in pain to do anything let alone speak.

"D..dd…Danny dear is that you?"  
"Please tell me I'm not seeing correctly"

"Yeah Danny boy this isnt real"  
"C'mon Danny, wake up dear. Play time is over"

"There is no way that a Fenton in this house hold is a ghost, there is no way"

"Now cmon Jack there is no need to over react, it is probably magic or some weird ghostly powers that makes him look like Danny."

"Yeah you are right honey, if we go up to Danny's room he will be right there sound asleep"

The two kept on shaking Danny hoping for a response. They were fearing the worst.

Then moments later they heard a noise. When they turned around to see what it was, they noticed the portal opening. Out came Vlad, he sped in Danny's direction. Maddie and Jack had no time to react or grab a gadget. Vlad swooped in and grabbed Danny.

He flew right back up and went through the portal. Desperate to get Danny home to his lab, he flew at top speed. Trying to avoid the chaos around him. From what it looked liked the Box Ghost provoked Skulker and the two of them were fighting and having a go a one another. Vlad did not want to deal with any of that, he stuck his hand out and sent a blast towards the box ghost. Sending him flying away. Finally he reached his lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of the Phandom, I just wanted to pop in and say thank you for all the love and support. The chapters will be coming slowly but surely, I am just having a tough time with the story line. Now though, I think have a clear direction for this story so please bare with me. Thanks once again!**

* * *

"There is no way that our son is a ghost, how could have we not known? Are we that bad?"

"I will not tolerate this, if my son is in fact ghost then he will not be living in this household of mine."

"But Jack dear, we don't know for sure if Danny is a ghost, the ghost boy could be a shape shifter."

"Yes, that is true, but Danny isn't even home right now. Well see to it by the end of the day, if he comes home at curfew then we know that out Danny boy isn't a ghost"

"Yes you are right Jack, he is probably with Sam and Tucker, that's it"

 _The end of the day_

Jack and Maddie sat by the door watching some ghost hunting special on TV, they did not seem interested at the special at all. They were waiting for Danny to open the door and say _hey mom and dad._ 10 minutes passed and still there was no sign of Danny. Maddie was fearing the worst while Jack seemed as if he just about ready to scream. They both agreed to give it some more time before they jumped to any conclusions. "I'm going to call Sam, she will know where he is"

"Hello"

"Hi sweetie, it's Maddie"

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, how are you?"

"I am fine Sam, I was wondering if you knew where Danny was? It's past curfew and he isn't home"

"No, I am sorry I do not know where he is"

"Wait he is not with you? How about Tucker?"

"Not that I can remember, Tucker is at some tech convention. I will let you know if I hear from him"

"Thank you, Sam, talk to you later"

"Bye Mrs. F"

Sam immediately dialled Danny, "C'mon you idiot pick up, pick up!" She was afraid that something happened to him during a ghost fight. "I should have just lied and said that hes spending the night at my place"

"So is Danny with Sam or Tucker?"

"No he is not Jack…."

"That is it! He is never allowed to come back to this house"

"We don't even know if he is alive, we could have killed our son out there" Maddie broke into tears and fell to her knees. "I could have killed my son, oh no"

Jack went to pick Maddie to console her, but instead this happened. "Maddie our son is a flipping ghost, the boy knows that we are ghost hunters and that we won't stop at anything, but he chooses to hide this big of secret from us. All these years we have been shooting at this ghost boy, AND IT WAS OUR DANNY! Right now his well being is not of importance to me" "But Jack dear he is our son, ghost and all, and for all we know Danny could be missing out there and here we are going on about some shapeshifting ghost" "Maddie don't be fooled, you saw exactly what I saw, our son he is what he is. That would explain all the missed curfews, bad grades, and the tiredness." Maddie stood there mouth wide open, she was going to say something but for once Jack was making sense. All these years all these signs how could she have not figured it out. In the end it did all add up, everything Jack said was very true.

* * *

 **A/N: They never noticed crap because they were always to busy and nose deep in their inventions and ghost hunting. I don't want to write about her coming to an conclusion that it was bad parenting's fault. I need to keep the whole they don't care enough about their son thing up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters back to back, who is this. I am shocked that I have another chapter ready to go. There is a something for you Vlad fans in this one.**

* * *

Vlad rushed into his lab and carefully laid him on the metal examination table. He hooked up some wires to Danny to check the necessary vitals and such. As he looked over the monitor a sigh escaped his lips. The screen read that he was fine, just a few broken bones, but nothing that Vlad hasn't caused in the past. He picked Danny up and brought him up to one of the guest bedrooms, he tucked him in bed and sat down next to him. He brushed his hand on Danny's hair. He looked calm but hurt at the same time. Vlad let his shoulders drop, he didn't realize he was so tense. He wished for nothing but peace and happiness for the boy. He decided to let the Danny sleep.

 _Why does it have to be you…._

"C'mon Maddie we need to see this ghost boy die, we need to dissect him molecule by molecule"

"You are right we must find out all we know about this ghost boy, hand me the ecto gun" Maddie shot 3-4 shots at Danny, each one piercing through Danny's skin reaching his blood. As Maddie shot another blast Danny noticed his body starting to degenerate. Every molecule of his body was fading away into nothingness. Sobs started escaping his eyes, burning as each tear rolled onto his almost gone skin. "Finally, he is gone well almost, but Jack dear we have done it! We captured the ghost boy and put him away for good."

Danny jolted out of bed screaming gasping for air in his lungs, in any moment he was going to pass out once again. Vlad being in his office, he heard the muffled screams coming from upstairs and flew right up to see what happened. He saw Danny lifeless just laying there trying to get words out of his mouth but all that came out were muffled screams and gasps for air. Vlad panicked he wasn't ready to lose Danny so quick. He ran to Danny and gave him a big slap across his back. That surprisingly cleared up his airways. Danny started to cough frantically with the new-found air in his lung.

"Wow I didn't think that would work" Vlad murmured under his breath. He went to sit down next to Danny to see what was wrong. When Danny's voice caught up to him he screamed "I AM ALIVE, I AM NOT DEAD!" "What is it little badger? Yes you are alive and quite well" Danny blinked a few times not registering where he was, he was in Vlad's room?

No this room was too simple to be his room, it must have been a guest room. Wait if I am here and if my body is in aches that means that my parents…. Wait no it is not possible. They couldn't have, on their own son, wo way. Then why does my body hurt and why am I here and why is Vlad staring at me?

"Let me guess I just said all of that aloud didn't I"

"Why yes Daniel you did, let me answer all of that. This is a guest room of mine, as you stated correctly my room is a bit more extravagant. Secondly, it pains me to say this but yes indeed your mom and that idiot dad of yours Jack almost killed you. That is why your body hurts so much, you really need to lye down. Also I am staring because mere seconds ago you were screaming"

"WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK" Danny was fuming, and Vlad could sense he was going to ghost any minute and do something stupid. He went ghost and shot a little tiny pink ball of energy into Danny's head to render him unconscious. This is a little trick he learned a while back, which leaves the opponent unconscious but not a single bit of damage occurs. He needed to do this in order to stop Danny from hurting himself more. He would explain to the boy in great length after he recovers, but at the moment he needed the boy to rest up.

 _Why does it have to be you…._

Danny walked out of his room to seek Vlad, he walked around the 2nd floor? Or what he thought was the second floor. He walked up another set of stairs and made it to a pair of large doors. He assumed that was Vlad's bedroom. He used his powers to go intangible to look _inside_ _ **(yes I know that it is bad to spy but this is danny we are talking about)**_ **.** In doing so huge pain shot right through his body making him silently screech in pain. He did not want to give up his cover. Instead he knocked a few times, since no one answered he pushed It open to find Vlad fast asleep. "Why is he sleeping at this hour its not even.." He looked at the clock in Vlad's room to see the time 3:45 AM. "What I slept for that long, no way" He was now standing right in front of Vlad's bed. He couldn't help but notice how angelic and peaceful he looked while sleeping. Danny noticed that he was still sleepy and his body needed much rest as it was at the verge of dying, especially after trying to go intangible. Instead of heading back downstairs to his room he got into bed with Vlad. He carefully lifted the covers trying not to wake the older halfa up. He slipped in he stopped mid way and was shocked. The older halfa was in just a pair of boxers and his chiselled body and defined legs were all out in its glory. Before he got any time to even process what he was looking at another burst of pain shot through his body, and he fell right into bed almost lifeless.

* * *

 **A/N: I love all you guys hence why I put a cliff hanger at the end. Please do not hate me, I added a bit of yummy shirtless Vlad imagination so it's not all too bad right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: in chapter 4 I called the gun** _ **electro gun**_ **, it is actually supposed to be an ecto gun. Sorry for the mishap. In this chapter and the rest of the chapters onwards it will be an ecto gun.**

Vlad woke up to find Danny sound asleep next to him, he was half under the covers. He went about to wake up the little Badger to see what he wanted for breakfast. Vlad payed no attention to why or how Danny ended up in his bed. He was only worried of his health. He bent over to wake the boy up, "Good morning little Badger. Morning?" Vlad noticed that Danny's chest was not rising nor did he seem like he was sleeping. Upon putting his hand on his forehead, he held a scream from escaping his mouth. He was as cold as the ghost zone. He picked Danny up, phased through the many floors all the way down to the lab. He immediately hooked Danny up to the various machines. All of them started to beep like crazy, if it was any other ghost Vlad wouldn't be as concerned, but this was his I mean the little Badger he was freaking the fuck out. He looked over the monitors over and over, trying to figure out what all the numbers and test meant. He needed to know what exactly the ecto gun did. He flew into the portal rushing to make it to the Fenton's to grab the gun and examine it. On the way he ran into Clockwork. "Hello Plasmius" the ghost said one ghost to another. "Sorry Clockwork, I have no time to chat about nothingness" "Halt" Clockwork said before Vlad had any chance to fly away.

"This so called nothingness is going to be of some importance to you, we have no time to waste though. The so called ecto gun that Danny's parents have made is filled with x25 poison. A very potent poision made to slowly kill the victim if ingested. Now since Danny didn't persay drink the stuff he is not that at risk, but as the time goes on it is slowly making its way to the heart. If it actually reaches the heart, he will be at risk for death. Now I know as of right now he is not breathing but since he is a half ghost that is not a big deal. The major problem here is that we need to extract the x25 from Danny's system"

"I've heard of such poison but its such a rare thing to come by, how did someone as stupid as Jack Fenton get a hold of such a venom." With no time to lose he headed back home. He kept on going on about how Jack was able to get a hold of such thing.

 _Back in the day there was a illegal ghost hunting market that people, people who had the know a bouts would be able to grab some hunting equipment. Stuff like weapons and poisons and suits. Vlad even tried to get on there and succeeded with a small window of time. He only managed to get a glimpse of a few weapons, seconds later he got kicked out._

He changed back into masters and went away to work. "You will be better Daniel I promise you that" Vlad took out some large needles and some various tubes and went away at work.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter update, this summer has been crazy for me. Hopefully the next chapter comes out faster no guarantees though…**

Vlad was at loss for words. He tried anything and everything in his power to bring Danny back from the brink of death. Clockworks words were replaying in his head every second. He stood there staring at Danny, taking in how this little boy who had so much to learn and live and love was now dead. Vlad had spent so long fighting the boy and trying to bring him on his side and now hes…. Sobs started to escape Vlad's mouth and hot tears streamed down his face piercing his skin. He did not want to accept the truth, the truth that was laying in front of him.

Moments later images of Jack and Maddie appeared in his head, how could the women he love do this to his own son. He was baffled at the thought of the ecto gun shooting Danny. Vlad then transformed into Plasmius and flew into the ghost portal. He entered the Fenton's lab to see Jack working on some invention, he hoped to god it was not the ecto gun. He flew up behind Jack to see the gun in his hand, he went in and grabbed it from Jack's hand.

"Hey you ghost, hand's off or I will shoot you"

"And do what with it exactly. Kill me like you did to your son"

"My son, what do you know about him?"

"I know with that gun of yours you killed him, he is lying lifeless as we speak"

"What do you mean, my son is no ghost, that ghost boy is using mere tricks to play games with us. My son is out with his friends and is not a ghost, all I did was kill a ghost"

Maddie came running down the stairs upon hearing the yelling. She took one look at Vlad and pulled out a baton and sent one swing at him. Vlad turned invisible and avoided the attack.

"Maddie this ghost here is telling us that we killed out son"

"That is not possible our son is not a ghost, I think…"

"Maddie he is in fact the ghost boy, and the ecto gun you used to test him contained a rare poison that went through his blood stream which had rendered him lifeless"

Maddie fell to her knees crying, she did not believe what this ghost was telling her she did not even believe herself. She was too confused and wasn't able to think straight.

Vlad on the other hand took one shot at the gun and broke it into pieces disintegrating it. He shot one last look at the Fenton's and flew back to his lab.

 _At the Fenton's_

"Jack, I need to know something, this poison that the vampire ghost was talking about. How did you get your hands on it, from my knowledge the gun only had some mild sedative that would render the ghost unconscious for a couple of hours not kill them." Jack scratched his head and avoided eye contact. He knew the exact answer to the question, but he was afraid of what Maddie would think. So instead he pretended that he needed to rush up to use the washroom. Maddie wasn't buying it.

 **A/N: I was thinking of adding on to the Sam and Tucker story from the earlier chapter, but how this one is written I did not want to include it. I might make a small side chapter on the two. Sam is still worried out there I guess on Danny's where a bouts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is all in Danny's POV**

* * *

Danny awoke in the ghost zone, he did not know how or why he was there. He was standing in front of a door decorated in a galaxy theme similar to some posters he had in his room. Curious of what was behind, he opened the door, to his surprise it looked identical to his room. With a bit of adult sophistication. He floated in and took a look around everything looked the same, just no comic book posters and space anything. Could this be his room, or was it some one else's. All that Danny knew was that he did not want to be here, he wanted to be home in his real room. He started flying towards the Fenton portal when everything hit him. His parents almost killed him, the home he once had was no longer a safe place to be. Still he was curious of how his parents were, also he was still wondering why he was in the ghost zone. Was that room back there actually his?

"What is happening?"

With tears streaming down his face he rushed to the Fenton portal to get out of the ghost zone. He needed to breath some fresh air and gain some answers. He flew out the portal and out of his house. Being back in the lab was too painful. He hid behind a bush and transformed back into his human self, but this time it wasn't working. He tried and he tried yet he remained a ghost. He noticed his dad driving by the very bush he was standing at, he went invisible and flew away. His initial thought was to go to Vlad, he would know what is going on.

( _Side note: at this point Danny does not know that Vlad saved him since he was unconscious)_

He rushed to Wisconsin and headed for Vlad's. He floated inside not caring to knock since it was Vlad, the guy spied on his family for ages. He stepped in to see classy furnishings with gold accents and crystals.

Whaa, where was all the Green Bay Packers merchandise. The helmets, the jerseys, the green and gold. It was all gone.

"GHOST!" a little girl screamed. Danny looked down to see a little girl about 5,6 years old. She looked like she was about to faint any second. A tall man came running down the stairs and nearly fainted himself.

That was Danny's cue to fly out of there. That was not Vlad's house. Where was Vlad?

He flew and hid behind a bush. Vlad where are you? He needed Vlad the most right now, he needed someone who would understand him. He felt so alone and weak. Was he really dead, was he never going to be human ever again.

The more he tried to become human the more he got filled with rage. All the anger inside him, was boiling and rising to his hands to be shot out. He went straight to his old home…

Danny shot out of the bed in Vlad's lab gasping for air.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter took a long time because I was not sure of the direction I wanted this chapter to be. I'm not too happy with this one, but that is nothing new. School is back up for me yayyy which means chapters will be extra slow. :( sorry in advanced.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyyyy, sorry for the super late chapter. As you guys know I was finishing up the last semester of my program. Then life just got in the way, but from now on I will try my best to keep this story going. To all my fans thank you sososo much for sticking with me.**

Danny looked down at his hands and did not see grey or black, a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. That meant he was human and he was not dead, well not fully _dead._ Which also meant his parents did not kill him. Scanning the room he noticed some wires attached to his arm. He yanked them out which sent the machine into alert mode. Vlad came running down in full Plasmius form. His initial thought was that someone had come to take Danny or to harm him, but making it down to the lab he noticed that it was Daniel himself who removed the wires. He walked over to a set of monitors clicked a few buttons and everything shut off.

"Vlad what's going on here?"

"I thought you were dead.."

"Dead, why would I be…" then he remembered how his parents almost killed him.

All the scenes cam rushing back in his head. The ecto gun the shots. Danny fell to his knees, feeling the cold ground of the lab. His parents, his family. What was he supposed to do. He was homeless, he had no where to go. He was just another

"Don't cry little badger, everything will be fine. You have me"

Vlad picked Danny up and held him tight. Danny felt his head pounding and the room was spinning, He slipped away from Vlad and fell straight to the ground.

"DANIEL" Vlad screamed…

 **Moments later**

Danny started to freeze up and screams were escaping his mouth. Vlad came running in to see the bed almost frozen, but that's not what scared him. The whole room was engulfed in purple haze almost poison like. Danny's whole body was frozen and he was floating in the air with all this smoke around him. Vlad was a bit afraid, he didn't know what was going on. should he grab a hold of Danny or let this sequence play out? He walked over to Danny and tried to grab onto Danny to bring him down. Only to see these purple rings around Danny's body preventing him from doing anything. He figured Daniel was frozen due to his ice core but the purple smoke and rings those were all new to him. He studied Daniel closely to make sure nothing bad was happening. He sat there on the bed and let everything play out.

Without realizing it Vlad fell asleep, the haze around him was making him woozy.

"Vlad?" Danny said. Vlad awoke with a slight headache. "What.. what happened, are you okay little badger?"

"Yes I am alright fruitloop."

"But where did all the purple smoke go and the lines?"

"Huh, what purple smoke?"

"The room was covered in purple smoke and you were frozen earlier floating with these weird purple lines around you."

"You sure you weren't dreaming Vlad? You were asleep on that chair"

Vlad still clutching onto his head said "maybe"

Danny's eyes glowed purple for a second, as he walked out towards the bathroom. Something wasn't right. Vlad knew he wasn't dreaming, he saw the purple smoke and rings.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is going to be just a filler chapter nothing serious. The good stuff is what comes next. Thanks for the wait and I hope yall are safe.**

* * *

Vlad walked up to his office to do some research on Daniel and the suspicious purple incident that happened earlier at night. There had to be some explanation. He went looking through all the ghost data bases. The only thing he ended up finding is that x29 poison is very potent and if it comes in contact with a human or ghost it is fatal and will render the person dead, very rarely unconscious.

 _But that is impossible_ Vlad thought to him self. _Danny came in contact with the poison it should have killed him then._ Vlad sighed and closed his eye for a second. Nothing was adding up, of course Vlad was happy, more than happy to have Danny alive. He was, but he was afraid, he knew what he saw last night. It wasn't normal, and he was desperate to find out what it was.

…

Danny had a million things running through his head. Everything that happened in the last 48 hours. Was Vlad's mansion really his new house. Was he going to leave amity park behind Jazz, Sam and Tucker? His whole life was back home. Well not exactly a life, getting bullied by Dash and getting constantly hit by your parents. Maybe it was a good thing for him to stay here, maybe his parents will care maybe.. before he could even finish his train of through tears started rolling down his face. who was he kidding. His parents nearly killed him. They didn't care no one cared. Sam and Tucker didn't even bother…

Danny shot up from his bed and walked over to grab his phone.

100 messages from (still to be named) group chat.

(not actually going to write out 100 messages, but you get the point)

Sam: DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?

Tucker: Yo dude, where are you?

Sam: Your mom called me asking where you are. Saying you aren't home yet and its past your curfew.

Sam: Please tell me you are okay

Tucker: C'mon Danny, are you okay?

Danny: Hey guys, I am fine at Vlad's place. Will call and explain later.

Danny locked his phone up and chucked his phone on his bed.

He heard his stomach grumbling. He walked out of room and walk towards Vlad's office. He didn't want to disturb him but wanted to know if he was hungry as well. "Um.. Vlad" he said knocking on the door. No response.

He opened the door to Vlad asleep on his desk. He looked uncomfortable, and Danny was unsure if that was due to where he was asleep or what was going on in that mind of his. He carefully walked over to Vlad. He knew he wasn't strong enough to carry him that being as Fenton or Phantom, but he didn't want to leave him there. Leaving him there also wasn't good neither was waking him. Instead he just stood there admiring him taking in every breath as Vlad's chest rose up and down. At the end he figured the best he could do was attempt to put a pillow under his head and wrap him in a blanket. He went over to one of the many guest rooms and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and went over to Vlad's office. He carefully lifted his head and placed a pillow under it while wrapping his body in a blanket.

…

Danny walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He expected to be greeted by one of his butlers offering to cook for him. Instead he found a very quiet kitchen. He opened the fridge and to his surprise there was no green ectoplasm goop anywhere. Then it hit him this is not his house but Vlad's and Vlad is not as weird as his parents. He saw some turkey slices and some bread so he decided to make a sandwich. He threw some potato chips on the side and called it a meal.


End file.
